You're A Great Friend Naruto
by Monounoke
Summary: <html><head></head>A vent, really. It's really just Naruto cheering Sasuke up, rated as it is for the little swear word that is actually considered one of the 'better ones' due to its bible origins. R&R please?</html>


**I'm so sorry for not updating ACP yet. I promise I will soon, but I just have so many emotions built up inside me right now and hearing one of my friends' voice for the first time in a while just made me so upset and I realized just how much I've missed them all and so..I had to write this vent. I'm sure you'll see plenty more vents from me in the near future because of just how much I've been missing all of my old friends and I just can't help getting like this.**

**And well...I just needed to write this to get out everything that I never got to say. So..I'm dedicating this to Midgey. My best friend always and forever. She's just always been such an amazing friend to me, and I haven't really gotten to talk to her in a while and I only just did today and I started crying. And I never cry.**

**So um..you don't have to enjoy the story, but it'd be nice.**

* * *

><p>Naruto was beginning to get worried. He hadn't seen Sasuke for a while, and he knew that the other boy was upset. Should he have followed him..? Probably, but it was too late now. Should he go looking for the raven? Most definitely.<p>

The blond had been ignoring the conversation that Hinata and Kiba had tried to include him in. Naruto started to walk away from his friends. Of course he heard the questions from Hinata and the loud incredulity of Kiba, but he ignored it. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he shrugged it off and started to run. And run. He knew that Sasuke was probably in the woods somewhere, so that's where he went. He started to call out for Sasuke and was running any way he could think of.

"SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU! Please, it's Naruto! I just want to know you're okay!" Naruto yelled out into the woods. He was in a clearing now. He could hear the rustling of leaves coming from his right, so he headed in that direction, walking this time. "Sasuke, is that you..?"

"Go away dobe! I don't want to talk to you right now," a voice that sounded like Sasuke said. Of course, typical Uchiha. Any time they really ever showed emotion, they wanted no one to know about it.

"Sasuke, I just want to help you... I know about your family. My family is gone too. They're all dead. I have no one. Yes, I have friends, but I know you don't. And I remember how it feels to be that way." Naruto paused as he saw a flash of raven hair from in the bushes just in front of him. He took the long way around, knowing that Sasuke wasn't looking up, taking care to be as silent with his footsteps as possible. "All alone. Wanting, _wishing_, for someone to be your friend. To give a damn about you." He was in front of Sasuke now. It was a small clearing, big enough for only two people. Perfect size for them. He placed his hand on Sasuke's and said with a comforting voice, "You can talk to me Sasuke. Because _I_ give a damn about you."

Sasuke slowly lifted his head, trying to wipe away the tears with his free hand, obviously not wanting the blond to see that Sasuke was weak. "How do you go about your life having never known who your parents were? How do you still keep that big grin on your face all the time without wishing you had a family? How can you pretend that everything is normal when everyone knows that it's not?" Sasuke was the first person to really ask Naruto these things... And the only one that ever cared. Sasuke and Naruto..they were best friends, but more. **(1)**

"I go about my life knowing that Kakashi and Iruka were the closest things that I ever had to parents, and Jiraiya was like my actual dad. I still keep the grin on my face _knowing_ that my friends are my family and that's good enough. I don't pretend everything is normal. I know it's not. I have dreams bigger than myself, and I pursue them. The closest thing I get to family is friends, and I don't want to let my family down. I know that I don't have the best life. But it's not the absolute worst. Yes, it could have been better, but I like things how they are. I cope differently than most. But in a way, I still cope the exact same. But the thing is..I'm jealous of you. I've always wanted to be able to know who my birth parents were, even if I could only talk to them for just a minute. You got to know yours for five years, and if I ever got that long with any part of my family, I would cherish it. I wouldn't mourn them. I'd celebrate their lives and the time that I had with them." Tears were rollling down Naruto's face as he spoke. He never really knew his parents, but he had his friends, and he had Sasuke. He was happy, just as long as they were.

Sasuke sighed. His tears had stopped, and he knew what Naruto was saying was right. "I've always wanted to be like you Naruto... You're so brave and strong. I don't want to be weak, and I don't want you to see me like that. I want you to see me as your equal, just as I want to be able to see you as my equal. I look up to you as someone better than me. You're an amazing person. You're always able to get through anything, and I know for a fact that you will reach your dreams. I want to be able to reach mine too. I don't know how long it'll take, but if you would please try to help me, then I swear I'll do the best I can. I want to be able to have our battles come out as a tie one day. Not with me losing. Please Naruto, I want your help."

The reply shocked Naruto. He had never really seen it like that. He had always seen himself as the weaker of the two and wanted to be able to have Sasuke finally see him as an equal. As one that could match him in strength. "I'll help you if you help me."

Sasuke, who had been looking at the forrest floor, looked up at the blond, eyes wide with shock. "Y-you're asking me for help?"

"Yup. So I guess if we can live up to the others expectations for once, we should start training now, ne?" The look of shock transformed into a smirk on Sasuke's face.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

A determined look was planted onto Naruto's face. "Race ya to the training grounds."

"Hai." They were about to set off, but Sasuke wanted something said first. "Um..Naruto..Can I tell you something first?"

"Sure." A look of surprise was on Naruto's face. He hadn't expected this.

Sasuke took a deep breath and said, "You're a great friend Naruto."

"Y-you too Sasuke." They hugged for the first time. It was a well needed hug, full of everything left unsaid between them that both knew the other had felt.

When they broke apart that smirk was on Sasuke's face again. "Meet ya there." And he took off.

"Hey that's cheating!" Naruto called after him and set off directly behind the raven, trying to catch up to his best friend, and his equal.

* * *

><p><strong>Um..if anyone's wondering, Midgey is Naruto to me in this, and I'm er..Sasuke. Hypothetically speaking, of course. We had a conversation the week before day that I left my friends that was in a way similar to this one. All I wanted was to be like Midgey, and I never knew that she just wanted to be like me. From that point on, we saw each other as equal's and after just having talked to her recently, I started crying. In two days, it'll have been a month. In a month, I'm supposed to be going back to visit them for a short while, but knowing my parents I probably won't get to.<strong>

**Anyways, enough of my rambling.**

**(1) **By more than friends, I meant brothers. This is the first fic I've wrote where they aren't in love.

**Ok so if anyone would so kindly take the time to review on the story, that'd be nice. And remember, it's more of a vent than anything, so it's probably not as good as an actual piece of writing.**


End file.
